Jasper Bailey
Jasper Bailey is one of the major supporting characters in the roleplay series. He is the childhood friend of Selene Averill and love rival to Phynex. The CEO of Bailey Industries, he is known to supply humans in the war with his own uniquely designed weapons. Appearance Jasper is a young man who stands at around six feet one who spends most of his day inside his building. He has short dark brown slightly curly hair that always seems to be mussed, his eyes are clear green that is similar to the colour of trees or emeralds, bring life and colour to his boyish face. He is quite pale, and has a few scars on his hands due to his work of creating weapons and causing injuries to himself whenever things do not go according to plan. Along his hands are a few scraps and cuts and burns that all look different as well as a few magic induced scars that come in all sorts and sizes and shades from his rarely produced magicallised weapons. He wears glasses whenever he decides to work into the night or use the computers to help him on his designs, but can go without them. Jasper has a slender body build with equally slender hands and legs with strong muscles from learning how to escape from demons and from his job. With skin soft to touch, Jasper is as normal as can be. To others, especially demons, he looks fragile, weak and an easy target. From years of running away from demons, Jasper is quite fast and has a lot of stamina. Personality Jasper is easy going, and for someone who is as young as he is, who inherited his father's company, he makes a good boss that all his employers love. They all respect his authority and how brave he is when it comes to making a stand against the demons. He's approachable, a little bit of an awkward penguin but is generally an optimist nowadays. Someone who loves to strike up conversation, he can talk to someone about machines all day. He has been described as 'too nice' or 'too trusting' by some, which is true. Jasper knows how to cheer you up, he does what is best for you and is an understanding person who always puts his time aside to listen and care for the people he loves. Even when Selene crashes his penthouse all tired or her system drenched in alcohol, he is willing to sacrifice his precious time to look after her to the best of his abilities. He is someone who doesn't want to be involved in the actual battle, but is quite anti-demon and wants the humans to win the war and finally end the suffering of his own people. To others, he is a symbol of hope in the war, a brave soul who is willing to stand up against his rivals - the twin demons that share his glory as the 'Big Three'; Lady Cornelia of WEB Distributors and Phynex of Phoenix Industries. He also has a fear of demons, which is understandable, since he is a CEO that happens to be the strongest human opposition of the demon companies and lives in a demon infested city where demons would attack humans on sight. But this feat stems back to his childhood, where he would constantly be ambushed by demons from left and right, night and day because he looked like a weak target and tasty enough to them for a snack. Though Selene was always there to save him every time, their ambushes and attacks were enough to scar him.Something Jasper sometimes doesn't notice or tries to hide is his other side. Being ambushed and targeted by demons as a child, Jasper has very anti-demon ideals. There are those who wish for demons to win, humans to win or for the two races to settle down and make peace - but Jasper himself is one hundred percent supportive of his own kind. This can get in the way of his relationships, as he can sometimes unconsciously thrust his ideals and beliefs into others' faces, despite them not always agreeing. A prime example of this is his disapproval of his childhood friend Selene's relationship with her demon contract partner, since he sees all demons as malicious and manipulative like the ones who attacked him during his childhood. He is somewhat a jealous character and can hold grudges. Abilities Spiritual Awareness Tactical Analysis - user is able to strategize and develop complex plans of action Numerical Precision - the user has the ability to solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers without using mathematical operations, but through pure intuition. They can tell how many bullets there is inside a gun and how many have been shot, etc. Enhanced Inventing - able invent scientifically complex machinery, electronics, devices, gadgetry or weaponry. Able to design and possibly create: *Artificial Life *Devices *High-Tech Exoskeletons *Mechas *Robots *Technological Constructs *Weapons *Gadgets Weapon Improvisation - able to use the simplest of things to create a weapon Device Usage - the ability to utilize highly advanced devices. Such as: *Effect Field Projection *Force-Field Generation *Power Negation (temp) *Telepathic Negation (temp) * Scanning Scientific Weaponry - able to create scientific weaponry Technological Constructs - SKILL IN PROGRESS - users can create various kinds of technological constructs: weapons, armors, structures, devices, drones, vehicles, robots, aircrafts, spacecrafts, and so on. They possess advanced knowledge and intuitive understanding of technology, being able to analyze and replicate any technological device, improvise their own technology, and combine/hybridize various brands of technology for even more powerful constructs. Weaponry Refinement Character Relationships Selene Averill Phynex Millia Cornelia Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans